


When the Right One Comes Along

by allouette



Category: The Voice (US) RPF, The Voice RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-15
Updated: 2013-08-15
Packaged: 2017-12-23 15:12:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/927975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allouette/pseuds/allouette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam goes from having lunch with a friend, sucking down a smoothie, to sweating in front of a bunch of jewelry. It’s so utterly ridiculous and he has no idea how he even got here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When the Right One Comes Along

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BFive0](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BFive0/gifts).



> Super early birthday fic for Bubbles! It's a little cracky, I'm sorry. Enjoy it anyway!

Adam doesn’t really understand how it starts, or even why. All he knows is that one minute he’s watching random videos on youtube – the one where the guy explains how to make instant slushies out of soda from the freezer is pretty badass – and the next, he’s on some jeweler’s website looking at rings. It takes him a second to process the switch, and after he blinks a few times, he panics and slaps his laptop closed, looking around the room to make sure there are no witnesses. 

*** 

The next time Adam opens his laptop, his web browser is still open to the same site, a page of rings staring at him. Adam stares back for a few moments before he closes it. Another minute ticks by before he clears his browser history and deletes all of the saved cookies and cache just for good measure. 

*** 

It happens again a few weeks later, innocent web browsing leading to gazing at rings. Now, though, he finds himself thinking about it a little more. Narrowing down options. He feels like he might puke when he actually bookmarks one of the sites for future reference and wonders if he might be going just a little bit insane. If all signs pointed to yes, he wouldn’t be the least bit surprised.

What is surprising, however, is to go from hypothetical internet searches to staring at a glass case in an actual store; Adam goes from having lunch with a friend, sucking down a smoothie, to sweating in front of a bunch of jewelry. It’s so utterly ridiculous and he has no idea how he even got here. 

“Can I help you with anything today?”

Adam jumps, and looks up to see a salesman looming over him, and he’s so freaked out right now, his heart feels like it might explode. “I’m, uh. No,” he manages to say before he flees as quickly as possible without looking back.

*** 

It’s so completely stupid, Adam thinks. The dumbest idea he’s ever heard of, and considering who some of his friends are, that is saying _a lot_. He opens one of his bookmarks, scrolls down the page a little before he decides no, absolutely not. Final answer. 

He deletes the bookmarks. Deletes his history again, just because.

There’s really absolutely no way in hell.

Besides, it’s not like he even knows what size ring Blake wears anyway.

*** 

He meets up with Blake out on the road a couple of weeks later, enjoys a few shows, the long bus rides between cities, different hotel rooms. He finds himself staring at Blake’s hand in the dark where it’s resting on Adam’s stomach, sliding his fingers between Blake’s longer set for a moment, then tracing over each one. He gets stuck on Blake’s ring finger, grazes his own fingertips over each hard knuckle, up and down. He doesn’t have to wonder what it would look like to have a ring there; he knows all too well. But it could be different, he thinks. It could look…

He slides out of bed, only to return a few moments later with a string of dental floss. It’s the only thing he could think of that’s actually on hand, and it’ll work well enough for this. He ties it in a knot around Blake’s finger, loose enough to be able to slide it off again. Blake sleeps like the fucking dead through the whole thing, and when Adam is done, he slips the piece of floss into the pocket of his jeans on the floor for safe keeping. He’s not too worried about forgetting about it later.

*** 

It takes another month for Adam to work up the balls necessary to set foot in the jewelry store again, on purpose this time. He feels like he’s sweating under his t-shirt again, and he can’t be certain that he won’t run away, but at least he doesn’t have the overwhelming urge to throw up all over the glass.

He stands in front of the case of men’s rings for no more than a minute before his resolve is tested.

“Is there anything I can help you with today?”

It’s a woman this time, and Adam is about to say no, to tuck tail and run just like he did the first time until he shoves his hands into his pockets and feels the string. 

“Uh. I’m not sure yet?” he says, and it’s true.

“Well, that’s not a problem at all. Are you shopping for yourself or someone else?” she asks with a smile and Adam sort of wants to die.

“Someone else,” Adam answers. “I’m, uh. I think I like that one.” He points to a black titanium band lined with white gold. It’s simple, but it’s different.

She opens the case and pulls out the ring, handing it over so Adam can see it up close. He thinks it would look pretty badass with the tattoo that now covers most of the inside of Blake’s forearm, and the thought gives him a strange feeling in his chest.

“Simple, yet masculine,” she says, and Adam nods in agreement. “Do you know what size you would need?”

“Oh.” He feels himself flush a little as he reaches into his pocket and pulls out the piece of dental floss. “I don’t… really know how accurate this is? But it’s the best I could do without like, asking.”

She flashes him a grin and takes the piece of floss. “We see stuff like this all the time. The measurement should be pretty accurate. If it’s nothing out of the ordinary, I can see if we have one in stock, if you’d like.”

“You mean _today_?”

“Yes, sir. Today. I’ll be right back.”

*** 

As soon as Adam gets home, he buries the ring as deep in his closet, under as much stuff, as he possibly can. Three shots of tequila later and his hands are still shaking.

*** 

He takes to moving the ring around the house, hiding it in different places. Blake is out on tour, so it’s not like he’s around to find it, but what the hell if it makes him feel better. It’s a good system, at least until Adam loses it when he moves it while completely wasted and can’t remember where he put it the next time he goes to change its location. 

The search takes hours and many, many curse words, and he kind of hates himself because he can’t really ask for help because how would he even begin to explain? Four hours later, he could literally cry big fat tears when he finally finds it in a ziplock bag in the back of one of the toilets. He swears off drinking for all of about ten minutes before his phone rings, and of course it has to be Blake. His timing has always been impeccable. Adam is still trying to calm down when he answers the phone, and it’s not his fault that the tequila helps.

“What the hell’s the matter with you?” Blake asks, and Adam can’t even stop himself from laughing.

“Nothing, man. I just. I thought I lost something and spent a stupid amount of time trying to find it. I’m fine. How’s the road?”

“It’s winding down. Only a few more shows left and then I’m comin’ home. You miss me?”

“Always.”

*** 

In the rush and excitement to get Blake home, Adam forgets the ring is stashed away in the freezer. It’s the last thing on his mind because Blake is back, he’s _home_ , and Adam can’t stop kissing him long enough for either of them to _breathe_ let alone to think about what the contents of the freezer might be. 

Once they’re both sated, skin sweat slick and sticky, breathing barely under control, Blake declares he needs a drink as he rolls out of the bed. Adam doesn’t move for a good minute, the seconds slowly crawling by until the faint sounds of Blake moving around in the kitchen filter up the stairs and it suddenly hits him like a freight train. The blinding panic is overwhelming, and he’s back to not being able to breathe as he flies out of the bed, making a grab for his shorts as he runs out of the room.

It’s a tripping, stumbling, mad dash to the kitchen, and Blake looks at him like he’s grown a second head as he all but falls into the room, panting for breath and flushed from head to toe all over again.

“I was gonna bring you somethin’,” Blake says, giving Adam the side-eye as he passes over his glass. “You that thirsty?”

Adam takes it, almost dropping it because there’s ice, jesus fuck. So he does the only thing he can think of right then – he chugs the entire contents of Blake’s glass, lets it burn on the way down, his eyes watering from the carbonation. 

“I’ll take that as a yes. What the hell is wrong with you? And don’t say nothin’ because you’ve been acting weird for a while now.”

With a long exhale and a badly stifled belch, Adam sets Blake’s glass on the counter and closes the gap between them, leaning heavily against Blake’s chest. “I’m an idiot,” he says, voice muffled by Blake’s bare shoulder.

“Well, I know that, that’s not new information.” Blake yelps when Adam bites him, then laughs because he finds it hilarious. “You know you can tell me if something is buggin’ you, right? I mean, you usually do, even if it’s me. Especially when it’s me. Wait, is it me this time?”

“No, it’s not you. It’s all me.”

“Aw, shit. Are we about to have the, ‘ _it’s not you, it’s me_ ’ talk? Glad we had sex first, I guess. Unless you just did that to ease the pain, and if so, thanks buddy.”

Adam snorts softly and reaches up, threading his fingers through Blake’s messy hair as he leans up to press a kiss to his mouth. He’s so fucking in love with this man it’s disgusting. “No, absolutely not, you enormous dumbass. Go back upstairs, I’ll fix you another drink.”

“Are you gonna drink all of this one, too?”

“Get away from me.”

*** 

It’s some ridiculous time in the middle of the night, and for the life of him, Adam can’t sleep. He should be able to, given the orgasms and alcohol, but he’s wide-awake, staring at the ceiling. His heart is pounding in his chest, thoughts racing a mile a minute, and he sort of wants to scream. But he rolls his head to the side and sees Blake sprawled out next to him sound asleep, and everything raging inside of him calms down exponentially.

He isn’t sure what lures him out of bed initially, but he isn’t surprised (not anymore) to find himself in the kitchen, opening the freezer and taking out the ring box. He carries it back upstairs with him, sets it aside as he crawls back into bed, eyeing his spot next to Blake for a second before he makes the decision to climb up over Blake instead. Adam settles on top of him, straddling his hips, and he looks at the box sitting on the bedside table for a few moments before he grabs it and sets it down right in the middle of Blake’s chest.

Blake wakes up soon after that, and Adam believes it’s because he willed it to be so and not because he can’t sit still. Blake’s hands are on his hips before those blue eyes flutter open, and Adam can’t hold back the smile as he leans down, presses their lips together. The kiss is soft and lingering, Blake’s hands slowly starting to slide up over Adam’s back before he pulls away, straightens up a little. 

“What’s this?” Blake asks once he finally spots the box through sleep-hooded eyes, his voice drowsy.

“Something I bought for you.”

Adam opens the box and sets it back down in the same spot, watching Blake’s face as he looks back and forth between the ring and Adam. His eyes are wide open now and his hands fall from Adam’s back, landing on Adam’s hips for a moment before they disappear all together. 

“Is this…”

This is it.

“I know you said you didn’t think marriage was really the thing for you after, well, _you know_ , and I also know all the shit I’ve said about it in the past. But I think if we throw all of that bullshit out the window, say fuck it all, and try it together that it could be fucking amazing. I mean, it would be a hot mess because look at us, right? But it could also be the most incredible thing we have ever done in our whole lives because it’s the two of us doing it together.”

What blows Adam away about his speech is that he had no idea what he was going to say until he opened his mouth and the words came pouring out; judging by the look on Blake’s face, he says all the right things. He catches the box as Blake sits up, loses himself in the intensity of Blake’s gaze. It’s a little scary for a few seconds because Blake is just _looking_ at him… but then the smile slowly comes until it’s blinding, the dimples out in full force, and Adam grins back simply because he can’t help it.

“You’ve lost your goddamn mind, you know that, right?” Blake asks.

“Yeah, I know. And it’s entirely your fault, you jackass. So what do you say?”

“You bought me a ring, Adam. Who the hell am I to say no to that?”

When Adam slides the ring onto Blake’s finger (perfect fit) and kisses him, he can’t really remember what, exactly, he spent so much time freaking out about. There’s no suffocating tightness in his chest, no nauseating churn in his stomach, nor dizzying spin in his head. Everything feels pretty damn good, actually. Perfect, even. Until Blake starts chuckling against his mouth a few moments later, and Adam pulls back, a little confused.

“What’s so funny?”

“Why’s the ring so damn cold?”

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thanks to Sandra for the beta. I sorta feel the need to point out that I finished writing this and sent it to her literally two or three days before the news of Adam's engagement broke. The timing really freaked me out a little (very stupid, I know, but I can't help it), so I'm glad she kept it for a while.


End file.
